The Truth Shall Come Out
by Gleek4Snix
Summary: "This is the reason why I moved out! You are so clueless"-"What? You moved out because you were allergic to my cat"-"Who are we kidding? You know very well why I left, we've just been pretending to ourselves and others why I actually moved out" An explanation to what happened between our favorite girls, check it out


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone, I think I have some explaining to do. Some of you may know me as the writer of "The Way You Make Me Feel" Brittana or the writer of "Open Your Eyes"Faberry, and the reason to why you haven't been getting any upload's to those fics is because I removed them, I know that it was getting positive feedback but I wasn't happy with either of those stories personally so I took them out and am re-writing them, I will write the full story before I publish any of those fics again so you can get upload's in shorter amount of times, I'm really sorry about that.**

**Now, about this story, this fic was also already published before as a THREE-SHOT but I only wrote two chapters and after that FanFiction removed it because of it being an Achele fic and so you guys didn't get to read the entire story, so I decided to write the rest of the story and publish it as a ONE-SHOT, which mean all the chapters are in here, you get a beginning, a middle and an end to the story. This one was not my fault and it will probably be removed once again but at least I gave you guys a shot at reading the full story, I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: "This is the reason why I moved out!"- Dianna shouts at Lea "What? You moved out because you were allergic to my cat"- Lea says confused "Who are we kidding? You know very well why I left, we've just been pretending to ourselves and others why I actually moved out"**

**P.S.: Everything that happened in this fic is fictional, the only things that are true are : Dianna and Lea used to be roommates and Dianna did really move out because of the allergies she was getting because of Sheila; Lea did date a guy named Theo and Naya did really have a birthday in Las Vegas. So that's it, everything else didn't happen... unfortunately...**

* * *

**The Truth Shall Come Out (One-Shot)**

Everyone thought the reason why Dianna had moved out was because she was allergic to Lea's cat, even Lea thought that, well, at least that's what she made herself believe, she found it weird that Dianna had claimed being allergic to Sheila but somehow she never saw Dianna have any type of allergic crisis, one random day Dianna came up to her and told her she couldn't sleep in that house anymore because she just couldn't sleep because of the allergies.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was on a Friday night, Lea was seating comfortably in their couch, she was snuggled in a comfy white blanket with her legs curled up while she was reading the script for the next episode of Glee that they would be shooting in the following week, she had been sipping on a glass of wine with the fireplace providing all the light she needed to read the script, this was one of her favorite things to do, she was comfortable, relaxed in peace and doing what she loved, usually Dianna would join her, they had this thing where every Friday night they would sit on their couch opposite to each other, only their feet touching so they'd feel the other's presence, each would have a glass of wine, fireplace on, the same blanket covering them both and they'd be reading the script, at the end they'd comment on it, those talks could go from 1 to 4 hours and they'd go to sleep at dawn, if they happened to have a scene together they would rehearse it but most of the times they'd end up in a fit of giggles, those two rehearsing alone rarely worked out, they needed someone to keep the giggles under control, Dianna was definitely her best friend, but in that night she wasn't able to be there with Lea for their weekly gathering of giggles, she had to record till late, so that left Lea alone and missing her blonde best friend.

At midnight Lea had already finished reading the full script and had already fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Dianna to arrive. The blonde quietly opened the door with a magazine in her right hand and walked up to the brunette when she saw a part of brown hair picking in one of the ends of the couch, she smiled sadly, she put the magazine in the table in front of the couch and kneeled, she gently woke Lea up.

_-"Hey"_ – Dianna says in a low voice with a smile on her face.

_-"mhmugh… Hey"_ – Lea mumbled in a sleepy state.

_-"You should go to bed" –_ Dianna says pushing away a strand of hair falling over Lea's face.

_-"Don't wanna…" –_ The brunette states in a childlike tone.

_-"Your back will hurt in the morning… Get your fine ass out of that couch or I'll take you"_

_-"No you won't!" –_ Lea challenges Dianna, and she could see a hint of a smile in Lea's face, she smirks and lifts Lea up.

_-"Sure I won't" –_ she says once she is carrying her to bed.

Lea shrikes – _"Di put me down… You are going to let me fall"_ – she puts her arms around Dianna's neck holding herself up, making sure she wouldn't fall.

_-"Don't be silly… I'm strong enough to carry you"_ - Dianna opens the door to Lea's bedroom.

_-"Dianna put me down"_ – Dianna could see that Lea was now fully awake.

She puts her down on her bed – _"See… safe and sound, I told you I could carry you"_ – Dianna says with a grinning face.

_-"You'd be dead if I had fallen"_ – Lea threatens.

_-"Of course I would… Anyway, I have something to tell you" _– Her playful demeanor changes to a sad and thoughtful one.

_-"Sure, what is it?"_ – Lea says seating on her bed.

Dianna seats next to her – _"I'm going to move out"_

Lea looks at Dianna and giggles softly – _"What?"_ – She says between laughs.

_-"I'm moving out"_ – the giggles suddenly stop, Lea is looking wide eyed at Dianna, and it seems like just now did she realize what was happening.

_-"W-what? W-why?"_ – She says in a high pitched voice.

_-"Allergies" –_ Dianna simply says.

_-"What?" –_ Lea asks with confusion written all over her face.

_-"Allergies! I'm allergic to Sheila!"_

_-"Since when?"_

_-"I don't know… Since you've got her I guess, but it's been getting worse and worse each day… So it's better for me to move out"_ – Dianna says clearly sad… Lea can see that something else is bothering her but she lets it go, it probably is her imagination trying to find other reasons to why Dianna is moving out.

_-"I… I… Are you sure? Do you really need to move out? We could try and find another solution"_ – Lea say clearly not wanting for Dianna to move out.

_-"I'm sure, it's for the best"_ – she says with a sad smile – _"It's not like it's the end of the world, we still work together, we'll see each other every day"_ – She tries to lighten up the mood.

_-"Yeah, but I'll miss you"_ – Lea says in a small voice and looks down.

_-"I know, I'll miss you too"_ – she hugs Lea tightly – _"I'll move out tomorrow"_

Lea jolts out from the hug – _"Already!?"_

Dianna looks down – _"Yeah, I think it's for the best… We don't want the allergies to get worse now do we?"_ – She says that last part in a playful tone.

Lea nods – _"If you think it's for the best, then I can't keep you here, even though I really want to"_

_-"Yeah" –_ Dianna smiles softly at Lea and looks down – _"I should go… to sleep"_ – she gets up softly and looks back at Lea _– "Goodnight"_ – and just like that she is out of Lea's bedroom.

_-"Goodnight"_ – Lea says even though Dianna couldn't hear her.

* * *

The next morning when Lea woke up, Dianna had already left without even a goodbye Lea thought, well, they would see each other on set that same afternoon but still, it's a common courtesy to say goodbye to your roommate after you move out. She seats on her couch and looks at the table in front of her and sees a magazine she doesn't remember putting in there, she lifts it up and sees on the cover a pic of her and her boyfriend Theo on the cover of that same magazine, she sights and puts the magazine back on the table.

She lies down on the couch and starts wondering if that was the reason why Dianna had moved out… No, it couldn't be, Dianna was just her best friend and as soon as her mind thinks this she remembers what had happened at Naya's birthday in that same year, Lea and Dianna had taken it as a joke, a drunken mistake that they would laugh about.

* * *

**_Naya's Birthday in Vegas_**

It all happened in this exact night, everything was perfect before but tonight is when everything changes between Lea and Dianna.

They had been living together for a while now, they were best friends since the beginning of the show but even before they met, Dianna had started a strong friendship with another cast member, Naya Rivera, they were the "newbies" of the show, everyone had already met each other for rehearsals weeks prior but Dianna and Naya were the late comers of the show and it so happened that most of their scenes were with each other so they created this bond over it, they started hanging out more and more and they quickly became best friends, Lea may be Dianna's best friend but Naya is her best friend and advisor, Naya is the one that Dianna tells everything to, they thrust each other with everything even the darkest and most disgusting secrets, so it's only obvious that Dianna had come to Naya's birthday in Vegas.

They had been partying for a couple of hours now and neither Naya or Dianna are the type to stay sober for long at a party so the plan was to get their drink on in full swing and that's what they did, Dianna was a light weight so she was already wasted but Naya could hold her liquor so she was being the "responsible" one, she was trying to hold Dianna from embarrassing herself too much.

Dianna was now sitting in a secluded zone of the hotel's club and looking at nothing while holding a bottle of tequila, her brain couldn't function much by now, Naya saw that Dianna had quite down a bit so she went to dance and left her blonde friend there.

A giggling Lea throws herself at Dianna laughing.

_-"DIIIIIIIIIII…."_ - Lea says hugging Dianna while sitting on her lap.

_-"Heyyyyyyy"_ – Dianna says smiling in a drunken state.

_-"You drunk!" _–Lea says in a fit of giggles.

_-"M-not drunk… You're the drunken one" –_ by now Lea had released Dianna from the hug and Dianna brought the tequila bottle to her lips and takes a sip, Lea keeps looking to Dianna's lips while she is drinking it.

_-"I want some"_ - Lea says in a childlike manner.

Dianna holds the bottle out for her to take it but Lea has other thing in mind, she shakes her head and she sees a little of the drink still on Dianna's bottom lip, she comes closer looking directly at Dianna's lips with an hungry look, she looks at Dianna's eyes and slowly lick's Dianna's bottom lip while looking directly at the hazel eyes that are becoming darker and darker by each passing moment, she backs up a little but still looking intensely at the beauty yet confused blonde and sees Dianna's dark eyes in front of her and that's when she starts giggling once again, Dianna shortly after starts giggling with Lea and they just can't stop laughing, their tummy's are aching from so much laughter, tears are coming out of their eyes, they just can't control it after a while the laughing starts slowly dying down and they are left looking at each other smiling and cleaning the tears that rolled out of their eyes.

_-"I think that that is my favorite way of drinking tequila" _– Lea says giggling softly because she was tired from laughing so much.

_-"Really?" –_ Dianna asks in an amused way and smiles when Lea nods – _"Well, I liked you drinking it from me"_ – she says with a smirk playing on her lips _– "Let's try this"_ – Dianna takes another sip from the tequila bottle but doesn't swallow it, she slowly wets her lips with the tequila that was in her mouth and then drinks just a bit to leave some in her mouth, she comes closer to Lea and kisses her.

_-"Mhm"_ – Lea moans in pleasure, she licks Dianna's lips, she gently sucks on her tongue, she tries to get as much tequila out of Dianna's mouth as she can, she explores it thoroughly just to make sure that she tasted all, when she was sure that it was all she backs away but Dianna wasn't having any of that, she pulled Lea to her and their lips crashed, the kiss that once was used to taste tequila is now a kiss to taste each other, a kiss with the intent of pure pleasure.

Their hands start wondering each other body's, moans can be heard through the loud music, jolts of pleasure are shooting from each other body's, the hot club has become even hotter.

They stop to catch a breath, hot shaking breaths are felt _– "I REALLYYYYY like drinking tequila from you, I think I can find some other places I can drink from, I bet tequila will taste even more awesome if I drink it from your body"_

Dianna gets up and grabs Lea's hand with one hand and with the other hand she grabs the tequila bottle – _"Let's go"_

They leave without anyone noticing, it wasn't that hard actually, the club was full and they only had to walk to the elevator, once they were out of sight they started kissing heatedly again, a battle of dominance was installed in that elevator and it continued till they got to the room.

Once inside Dianna's room, Lea started taking Dianna's pants off while Dianna took her shirt off, after Lea was done she playfully threw Dianna to the bed with a predator look, she grabbed the tequila bottle that was now on the floor and slowly walked up to Dianna, she got up on the bed, each leg on either side of Dianna's hips, she slowly started putting tequila on Dianna's abs while looking directly at Dianna's eyes that were looking at her with the same intensity, she put the bottle on the bed and took her own shirt off, she started licking Dianna's abs, lower up, till she reached her bra, she took Dianna's bra out and put some more tequila in her nipples, hungrily she attacks Dianna's nipple, Dianna was moaning in pleasure, she was soaking wet and it was not just because of the tequila that was dripping off of her body.

_-"Oh my god"_ – Dianna puts her head back and arches her back asking for Lea to keep doing what she's doing.

_-"This is so much better than drinking it from your mouth"_ – Lea husks in desire.

_-"So much better" _– Dianna mumbles between moans.

Lea keeps giving attention to Dianna's nipples but grabs the bottle and spreads more tequila on Dianna's neck, she moves on up, kissing, licking, sucking the trail of tequila till she reaches Dianna's mouth and kisses her, and the bottle of tequila was now forgotten.

Lea's hands find Dianna's breast and she massages them.

_-"Oh God, this is so good"_ – Dianna says between kisses, Lea only nods and keeps doing what she's doing, Dianna's hands go behind Lea's back and unhook her bra, Lea let's Dianna take her bra out and it's thrown to the other side of the room, Dianna not holding it anymore rolls them over so she is on top, she starts taking Lea's pants and panties in one single move, once they are out she starts trailing kisses up Lea's tights and it was now Lea's time to moan out of pleasure, she holds onto the sheets and groans from anticipation.

Dianna's hands come up and start massaging Lea's breaths and her kisses start reaching the almost aching point in Lea's body, she takes Lea out of her misery and slowly licks Lea's folds, giving her some sort of relieve.

_-"I need more… I just want more"_ – Lea pleads.

Dianna starts sucking on Lea's clit, one of her hands come down and starts circling on Lea's entrance, there is no need to say that she was as wet as the ocean, Dianna entered Lea with two fingers and kept her mouth giving attention to Lea's clit, her movements became faster and faster, Lea's moans were getting louder and louder, she kept her movements for a while, her thrust were steady, firm and fast.

_-"I'm almost…"_ – Lea didn't get to finish that sentence; Dianna had just found her G-spot which was enough to make Lea come.

She was trembling out of pleasure but Dianna knew enough to know that she couldn't stop now, she didn't let Lea come down from her high state, this time she took her fingers off of her and her tongue took her fingers previous position, her thumb was teasing her clit and her tongue was moving inside and out fast, she knew that it wouldn't take much for Lea to come one second time and surely enough not 30 seconds later Lea was coming again in her mouth, Dianna made sure that she drank all her juice, and she came to a conclusion, she loved drinking from Lea too.

Once Lea came out from her high state they both fell asleep naked in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, they both woke up with a pounding head and the light coming from outside wasn't helping at all. They groan in pain but when they hear the other groaning they look at each other with shocking faces, they both weren't expecting that, they looked under the covers and saw that they are both naked.

_-"Did we…"_ – Dianna asks in pure shock even though she already knew the answer because she completely remembers the previous night.

_-"I think we did"_ - Lea says.

Silence is installed in that room neither knowing where to look at or what to do, till Dianna speaks.

_-"We were pretty drunk"_ – she laughs awkwardly.

_-"Totally, this meant nothing; it was just two best friends having fun after a couple of drinks"_ – Lea laughs too, to see if it became less awkward.

Dianna didn't want to admit but when Lea said that it meant nothing, she felt her heart aching a little but she acted out - _"Well, you know, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas"_ – Dianna says with a wink, playing it as if it really didn't mean anything.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

And that was exactly what happened… What happened in Vegas stayed in Vegas, until the day Dianna left their home with no good reason to back up her actions.

Lea was clearly hurt by what Dianna did but she never showed it to anyone, years had passed ever since Dianna moved out and Lea had learned to ignore it. Many things had changed in those years, Lea was no longer dating Theo, and Dianna had had some relationships here and there but none of them lasted and she was now single as well.

They still acted as good friends but they both knew that it wasn't the same between them, the constant touches that they shared stopped once Dianna moved out, all the hanging out with each other also came to an end, the only times that they hang out together were the times that the cast were together, the inside jokes, the secret smiles and the closeness in general that they had with each other ended due to that one act, years ago, but neither of the girls could let go or forget even though they tried their hardest to forget. But they had been perfectly fine during the years, then why did all of this come to the surface now? The answer is, Lea dreamt about it, everything that happened and everything that could've happened if Dianna hadn't left and it hit her like a rock how much she missed Dianna, she couldn't hold it anymore. It was a constant pain, a pain that she had learned to live with, that she got used to it and stopped noticing how hurt she was but that dreamed remembered her of how painless her life was, how Dianna was the brightest part of her days and that showed her that she couldn't keep leaving like this. She was hurt at Dianna for leaving her because of the so called "allergies" but she was willing to forget if it meant having her back.

So she got up and dressed in a sweatshirt and tracksuit pants and left her house in direction to Dianna's house. It was pouring rain outside, she got all wet just on the way to her car but that didn't stop her, she drove to her house and knocked on Dianna's door, she was freezing and dripping wet and Dianna was taking too long to open the door.

_-"Ugh"_ – she let out in frustration and banged harder on the hardwood door – _"DIANNA! OPEN THIS FREAKING DOOR"_ – not 2 seconds later the door opened and she saw Dianna still with a sleepy look, her hair disheveled, she clearly had just woke her up, she hadn't even thought that she would wake her up, she didn't even think about the time when she left her house.

With a confused but tired look Dianna looks at Lea and immediately notices the state that Lea is in – "_Oh my God… Are you crazy?"_ – She says while dragging a trembling brunette inside her house – _"What are you doing here at 4am? Jesus, you are dripping wet, and you are trembling… Are you cold? Of course you are cold, what kind of question was that? This is what happens when you wake me up in the middle of the night…"_ – Dianna keeps rambling and Lea can't help but find it cute – _"Take off your clothes"_ – Dianna instructs her while she goes up to the fire place to put it on, Lea is a little taken aback by the request that the blonde had made her.

_-"W-why?"_ – This was the first word that she directed towards Dianna that night.

_-"So you can get warmed up! Come close to the fire place and take of your wet clothes, I'm going to get you something for you to wear"_ – And with that Dianna was out of the living room and went to find something for her to wear, meanwhile she did as Dianna told her, she took her clothes off and walked up to the fire place, and that definitely helped, she was much more comfortable now even though she didn't feel really comfortable being half naked in Dianna's living room, so she crossed her arms in a protective way and sat at her friends couch waiting for her to be back, soon enough she barged in startling Lea.

_-"Here you go" –_ Dianna said while giving her some clothes and she couldn't avoid but to stare a little, nothing Lea would notice though.

_-"Thanks" –_ Lea said as she took the clothes from Dianna brushing their fingers slightly, which strangely brought some sort of comfort. Lea got dressed and by that time Dianna was already seating on the couch, trying to look at everything but Lea.

Once she felt a presence beside her she knew Lea was already dressed and had sit beside her, so she looked at her _– "Why are you here?" –_ Dianna went right to the point.

Good question… Why was she there? Well, she had a reason but not a good one for waking Dianna up in the middle of the night – _"I don't know"_ – she mumbles looking self-conscious at her hands.

With a frown - _"You don't know?"_ – Lea just shakes her head – _"Are you okay?" _– Dianna lets out in a concerned voice. This was really weird, even for Lea… Showing up at her doorstep with no apparent reason.

_-"I'm wonderful" – _Lea says with a fake smile, trying to play it across as a truthful smile… All her doubts and hurt were affecting her even more now, she couldn't take it.

_-"Are you…" _

_ -"Why did you have to leave me like that?"_ – Lea asked all of a sudden.

Dianna had no idea of what Lea was talking about and her face showed Lea just that.

_-"Why did you move out? Why did you have to ruin everything we had? We were great when we lived together and all of a sudden you decide to leave me?"_

_ -"What are you talking about? I never left you, I only moved out, we continued to be friends, the only thing that changed was our living arrangements" –_ Dianna knew she was lying with all her teeth but she had to minimize this situation.

_-"Don't tell me that the only thing that changed was our living arrangements, you know very well that that's not true… Everything changed once you moved out, you became distant, we were only polite to each other, and everything got weird even if we played out as if it wasn't. You stopped being my Dianna, you became this… almost stranger who I work with"_ – Lea had raised her voice and tears were already streaming down her face, she missed her best friend more than anything and she just wanted her back.

_-"WOW, YOUR Dianna? Are you being serious right now? I didn't really feel like YOUR Dianna when all you talked about was Theo… Theo this, Theo that, Theo did this today, Theo is so sweet to me… All I heard about was Theo, Theo, Theo"_

_ -"Please… I didn't talk that much about him… And what has that to do with anything? What does Theo have to do with you moving out and leaving me? We could have found a solution about the allergies, but no, you just left me."_

_-"This is the reason why I moved out! You are so clueless"_- Dianna shouts at Lea.

_-"What? You said you moved out because you were allergic to my cat"_- Lea says confused.

_-"Who are we kidding? You know very well why I left, we've just been pretending to ourselves and others why I actually moved out"_ – Lea stayed silent processing what had been said, she was pissed at Dianna for leaving her and she thought that the allergies excuse was ridiculous yet she really thought that was the reason to why she moved out, that was part of the reason to why she was pissed, Dianna had screwed their friendship over due to some allergies that easily could be fixed – _"I was always the supportive friend, even if it hurt me, and hell, how it hurt me?! You knew that our friendship was doomed after what happened at Naya's birthday just as much as I did… We may have pretended that that night never happened but it did, and as much as I wanted to forget I couldn't and it didn't make it easy you always talking about him… I couldn't think of anything else besides what happened with us and you apparently completely erased it from your memory because as soon as we caught that flight you were back to constantly talking about him"_ – Dianna had lost it and tears were streaming down her face, Lea had never seen Dianna like this before, so broke, so hurt, it was painful to watch.

_-"Di-"–_ Lea tried to speak.

_-"No… this conversation is over! Please leave"_ – Dianna told her in a cold but calmer tone.

_-"Dianna please, we need to talk about this"_ – Lea says pleading.

_-"There is nothing to talk about_" – Dianna lets out in exasperating voice.

_-"Yes there is… Why did you never tell me before?"_

_ -"Why would I tell you? For our relationship to play out even worse than what it already did?"_

_ -"No… because I thought about it a lot too… I still do"_

_ -"Thought about what?"_

_ -"That night" –_ Dianna was a little taken aback by this statement, she knew that Lea also had trouble acting towards her after that happened, because it was clear, not to everyone else, just to them but she didn't know that Lea thought of it as much as she did.

_-"You did?"_ – The question is answered with a nod.

_-"I do"_ – Lea says punctuating the "do".

_-"What do you think about it?"_ – Dianna was clearly fishing for more information.

_-"I think of how if it hadn't happened we would still be okay" _– at this new found information Dianna's heart broke and Lea could see her facial expression change so she continued – _"but mostly, I think of how good it was, how it made me feel_" – with each word Lea was getting closer and closer to Dianna _– "How good YOU made me feel and how I wanted… no… how I want to feel that way again"_ – Lea was mere inches away from Dianna, she just wanted Dianna to make that last move and sure enough she did.

Slowly Dianna got closer, her eyes switching from looking at Lea's brown eyes to Lea's lips, the light coming out of the fire place made things even more surreal to her, Lea seemed so close and yet so out of reach, like a goddess that we all look up to but are unable to touch but we at least give it a try and so she did, her hand gently cupped Lea's cheek and electricity ran through her body, she couldn't believe this was happening, she was thinking about everything and nothing at the same time, her brain was a fuss, her stomach seemed like it was being run over by animals like in the beginning of Lion King, if someone asked her name right now she wouldn't know how to answer but all of those feelings increased as soon as their lips met, fireworks is what people usually say it happens when you kiss the one you love in her case that was under exaggerating it, it was like a nuclear bomb exploding in her heart, but you know, instead of bringing sadness and death it made Dianna the happiest and most alive person in the world. Lea was having a similar reaction to the kiss, never in a million years would she thing that she would be kissing her best friend, except for the fact that it had already happened before but this kiss was different, first there was alcohol involved and second Lea wouldn't try to make herself forget about this kiss and everything that it meant to her and hopefully to Dianna. Lea and Rachel don't have much in common besides the three things, 1. Their passion 2. Their Broadway obsession 3. Their thoughts on Dianna/Quinn's beauty, she was really kissing the most beautiful girl she had ever meet and sweetest add that, she couldn't believe her luck. The kiss died down after a couple of minutes and they both backed away out of breath and trying to control all of their emotions so they only managed to smile to each other to let the other know how happy they were.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, this is it, the entire story, I hope you guys like it, and leave reviews, those are always welcomed. This story is officially over but I'm still gonna keep writing, "The Way You Make Me Feel" and "Open Your Eyes" are being written and will be published once they are complete, hopefully it won't take long. I have another story being written called "Her Dreams, My Nightmare" this fic is Pezberry centric but it also has Brittana and Faberry.**

**Goodbye for now, hope to hear from you,**

**Liliana Capucho aka Gleek4Snix**


End file.
